


Just Give In

by HarryFreakingPotter



Series: Murphy doesn't deserve rights [1]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Blend 10K (Z Nation), Flashbacks, Murphy Being an Asshole, POV 10k, Sad 10K (Z Nation), Suicide Attempt, author hates murphy with a burning passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter
Summary: 10k angst because he deserved better and I fucking hate Murphy.
Series: Murphy doesn't deserve rights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706365
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Just Give In

**Author's Note:**

> How did Murphy know 10k's name?

10k banged his head against the damp walls, sweating feverishly. With proper leverage, he might just make it before Murphy caught on.

_Higher, further, faster. Like that movie Pa took me to, right? That ledge there might do it, if I hit it harder. Just a little longer, please, God, I’ll do anything you want but don’t LEAVE ME HERE WITH HIM-_

“Oh, kid. C’mon.” Murphy’s voice grew sharper as he sauntered into the cell. “ _QUIT IT_.”

_Fuck._

“I thought your mommy didn’t like swearing?”

10k glared up from his corner, head caught awkwardly in an upswing. “Fuck off, Murphy.”

Murphy tsked. “What a mouth on you, kid.” He made a minute hand gesture, smirking as a Blend carried in a chair with a smile.

“Get away from me, sicko.”

Murphy ignored him, opting instead to artfully arrange himself into a lounge upon his new throne. “You see, kid, I’ve been thinking.”

“That’s surprising.” 

The Blend by the door lunged, then abruptly stopped, motion cut short by a silent command. “I’ve given you a gift, boy. People would kill, have killed, to be in your place right now. And to be honest, I’m getting a little sick of your ingratitude.”

“This isn’t a gift, Murphy. It’s a goddamn curse!” 10k snarled. His neck was beginning to ache from his awkward position, and he willed himself to keep quiet. Murphy didn’t deserve the satisfaction.

“Sit.”

10k grimaced as his legs gave out, slamming his knees to the floor, resolutely still facing the dripping stone wall.

“Turn around, you little weasel. And look at me when I speak to you.”

The teen swiveled, glowering at his captor. “At least I’m not some forty-something psychopath with delusions of grandeur.”

Murphy chuckled, a low, dangerous sound. “Look at him, he’s threatening me! Adorable. Truly.” His gaze sharpened. “You have a name, don’t you? It seems a little hollow, impersonal threats.”

“You know my name, asshole. And trust me, it's plenty personal.”

“Ah, you see, I don’t. Not yet. I know your goals, your dreams, your memories. _I own you_. But I still don’t know your name.”

“Ten thousand.” _Take that, Murphy._

“Kid, you know this will go a lot easier if you just listen to reason. Enough of the teenage angst bullshit.”

10k smiled sweetly, baring his teeth ever so slightly. “I’d rather die.”

Murphy sighed deeply. “You chose this, kid. Remember that.”

Searing pain snaked in through his veins, twisting in burning strands in his head. _No._ 10k willed himself to stay still. _Doesn't this piss you off, you giant smurf?_

Murphy's hands clenched around his armrests, face utterly expressionless. "You keep trying, kid. We both know how this is going to end."

"Your daily tantrum?" He winced as the pain redoubled, gritting his teeth. "My _name_ is Ten Thousand!"

Murphy tore through his memories, ignoring the grunt of protest. "That's not a name. That's a number."

"Leave me alone!"

"Oh, you'd love that. More time to try and escape again, right?"

_I'll never belong to you, Murphy._

"We'll see about that."

10k cried out, the pain unrelenting. _Don't be weak. You can do it. Just a little longer._ His memories flashed in his mind like a book, each new page sending a fresh spike of torture.

_'Just a little longer. Do your best, son.'_

_'Pa, I'm scared.'_

_His father crouched beside him, adjusting his grip on his weapon. 'I'm right here, kiddo. Nothing is gonna hurt you while I'm here.'_

_"But what about when you're gone?"_

_His father remained silent, thinking out his response. 'Aim for the head, Tommy. You'll be fine.'_

"Tommy? I expected something more intimidating. Christ, no wonder you chose a number."

10k jerked back into the present, eyes widening in fear. "That's not my name. Murphy-Murphy! That's not my name!" _That's not my name, you don't call me that, you can't call me that, THAT'S NOT MY NAME._

"Jeez, calm down, kid." Murphy gestured at his minions, smiling benevolently. "I think it's past your bedtime."

A silver needle flashed through the air, catching at the crease of his elbow. _No, no, no, I don't want to go to sleep, MURPHY, YOU BASTARD, MY NAME IS TEN-_

"Fast working stuff, isn't it, Sir?" A Blend smirked at the unconscious boy crumpled on the floor. "What should we do with him?"

Murphy laughed. "Let the boy sleep, Gary. Something tells me we'll find young Thomas much more amiable now." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash, this is my worst writing in a while, and I want to improve. So leave constructive comments down below


End file.
